Right Again
by snoozin81
Summary: ONE SHOT! Just a little Spinner and Paige reflection.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, the characters. But boy do I wish I did.**

The cold wind bit at her neck sending shivers spiraling down her back. It was nights like these standing at the bus stop after work that Paige regretted taking things in her own hands where Dean had been concerned. She would have given anything for a ride but her mother was working late as usual and her father was away on yet another important business trip. Dylan was still at the Dorms and Hazel had become Jimmy's shadow leaving her huddled alone, in the cold, waiting for the stupid bus to show up.

"Stupid bus," Paige muttered pulling her jacket even tighter around her before shoving her hand deep into her pockets. The bus was already fifteen minutes late and as the seconds slowly ticket by Paige seriously thought about walking the several blocks home.

She looked around for any sign that the bus was on its way but all she saw was a darkened deserted street. Paige sighed before starting off toward home. There was no need to wait around for the bus that was obviously not going to come. As another gust of wind blew a strand of her long, blond hair lose from it's ponytail Paige found her mind wondering to the one person she'd gotten good at avoiding, Spinner Mason.

It would have been a lie to say she didn't miss Spin. He'd been a huge part of her life since grade school. She hated him for what he did to her, to Rick, to Jimmy and at the same time there was still a piece of her heart that loved him, that felt sorry for him. She knew he was sorry for his part in the bullying last year and that he wanted more than anything for his friends to forgive him but Paige knew things could never go back to the way they were. Even if Jimmy were able to forgive Spinner for his lies and deceptions, even if She herself could forgive him for the way he'd treated her, the way he'd defended Manny, there would always be an awkwardness. Even if forgiveness were possible there was no way to forget all the things that had happened.

Paige felt a tear run down her cheek but before she could reach up and wipe it away the chill in the air had frozen it. She couldn't help but wish she could freeze time. She couldn't help but wish that a time machine could be invented that would carry her back to the better times she'd shared with her friends. In just a few weeks they'd be saying goodbye and heading out in to the world alone. She would have given anything to have one more moment, one more memory, one more good time with the old gang, Spinner, Jimmy, Ashley, Terry, Marco, and Hazel. The seven of them had shared so much and in just a few weeks it would all be over.

Paige shook the thoughts from her head and focused her attention on where she was going. She realized her feet hadn't led her home or even in the direction of home. Up the street she could hear faint voices resonating from The DOT. She smiled slightly as a million memories rushed through her head. She headed toward the familiar hangout with her head down to block the wind.

She squinted her eyes as she entered The DOT. The bright light illuminating the restaurant a drastic difference then the blanket of darkness she'd been walking through. She scanned the crowd looking for anyone she knew but the only familiar face was Spinner's. He was standing in his usual spot behind the counter, laughing with one of his co-workers. He glanced over at the door to see who had entered and smiled meekly at the sight of Paige. Paige turned away scanning the nearly empty establishment for a place to sit. She settled herself at a table only a few feet away from the door. She'd only been sitting there a few seconds when Spinner walked up to the table.

"Hi Paige," He said avoiding eye contact with his ex-honeybee. "What can I get you?"

"Hot chocolate," Paige answered and then as an after thought added, "the hotter the better."

"Coming right up." Spin replied before walking away to get Paige's warm me up.

Paige watched Spinner as he moved around behind the counter preparing her drink. She watched as he squirted the whipped cream into the steaming hot chocolate and then smiled when he paused, looked down at the cup, and then added a little more. Paige loved whipped cream especially on hot chocolate and Spinner knew that, it was almost comforting to her.

"Here you go," Spinner said sitting the porcelain coffee mug down in front of Paige.

"Thanks, Spin." Paige replied her voice barely above a whisper as she wrapped her hand around the cup for warmth.

"Are you okay?" He asked his eyes swimming with concern.

"Just cold," Paige answered looking up at Spin with a fake smile, not realizing that her eyes gave away the truth. Things in the life of Paige were not going as planned. She hadn't been accepted to her number one choice for University, her parents were fighting twenty-four seven, and Hazel never had time for anything that didn't involve Jimmy. Paige was over run with every emotion imaginable and frankly she was just plain tired of everything.

Spinner pulled a chair over form a nearby table and sat down in front of Paige as she took a sip of the hot chocolate, the heat causing her taste buds to tingle. She looked over at Spinner thankful for his company but at the same time hating the awkwardness that drifted between them. Why did things have to change? Why couldn't things stay the same forever? Paige felt another tear slide down her cheek but didn't bother to whip it away.

"Paige?" Spinner asked wanting more than anything for her to confide in him. He knew something was wrong, he could sense it. The tear that had just escaped her eye was proof that something was bothering her, something far beyond the cold outside.

Paige looked into Spinner's eyes wanting to tell him everything that had happened, needing someone to talk to that would understand. Instead she said, "Don't you need to get back to work?"

"Right, sorry, I forgot we're not friends anymore." Spinner said with a touch of sadness and pain in his voice.

"No, Spin," Paige started feeling guilty that she had come off sounding so harsh. "I just…I don't want you to get fired."

"Oh! Well, I get off in about fifteen minutes. If you want I can give you a ride home." Spinner offered bracing himself for her quick witted come back that would put him right back in his place, but she only shook her head yes in agreement.

Spinner quickly rushed back to work trying to control the excitement that was threatening to bubble over. He didn't want to get his hopes up but the thought that he might actually be able to fix things with Paige was overwhelming. He wanted all of his old friends back and he figured he had to start somewhere, why not start with Paige. The next fifteen minutes felt like a lifetime as he refilled glasses, cashed out bills, and cleared the discarded tables. Finally it was time to leave; finally he could start to rebuild the life that had been taken away from him with a simple lie and the shot of a gun.

Spinner untied his apron and walked over to the table where Paige was still sitting. The two cups of hot chocolate she'd downed had returned her cheeks to their normal rosy complexion and she'd removed her jacket due to the warmth that had chased away the chill. Paige stood up when Spinner approached. She picked up her purse and started digging for the money she'd tossed in there earlier.

"Are you ready to go?" Spinner asked.

"Yeah, I just need to pay for my drink." Paige answered still digging through her purse.

"I already took care of it." Spinner answered grabbing Paige's jacket off the back of her chair and holding it open for her.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that." Paige replied as she pulled the jacket on and began to button it up.

"I know." Spin said giving Paige a small smile as they both headed for the door.

Paige stepped out side and was amazed to find an eerie calm had settled there. The wind had stopped blowing and the temperature seemed to have risen a few degrees. Paige looked around the empty street feeling almost like time itself was standing still just for her. She quietly followed Spinner across the street to his car. She waited as he opened the door for her and then she climbed in.

They rode quietly for a few blocks, neither one wanting to ruin the moment that was passing between them. Neither one wanting to chance losing the comfort and familiarity the moment was offering. Paige had found her time machine, in the passenger seat of Spinner's car. For a moment Paige was back in time. A time when things were less complicated, when life was less messy, when everything was as close to perfect as one could ever hope for. For a moment Paige's world felt…right again.


End file.
